


How to Succeed in Love

by boblemon



Series: How to Succeed in Business [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino finally reciprocates Jun's feelings and says it out loud, they both say it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Succeed in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/27723.html). Lightly edited for grammatical reasons.

"Hey! Mr. Bartender! Another round over here!” Nino called over the moderate buzz of the bar, then giggled in his half drunken state, slipping his hand onto Jun’s thigh unconsciously under the counter. His boyfriend was sitting next to him, and Sho on his other side, the three of them having another “reunion” night out together, something that was becoming more and more common now that Jun and Nino were on friendly (much more than friendly) terms again. Their one year anniversary was coming up, and everything was going amazing—particularly Nino’s ability to cope with sharing absolutely everything with his new partner.

“Yes sir!” Aiba smiled widely at them, becoming a little more relaxed as he stopped in front of the trio and began pulling out glasses and various alcohols, not even taking a request for what they wanted because he knew them all too well.

But he soon became distracted as the overhead lights dimmed and Ohno stepped up to a microphone to begin one of his performances, and it was a miracle that he had kept his job when he became basically useless every time the other man started singing.

_They_ didn’t complain, though, only exchanged various endearing looks with each other, and Nino used the opportunity to move his hand up higher, until he felt Jun’s on his own stopping him from anything unfit for the public eye.

He was a bit tipsy, though, and they all knew that he was touchy-feely even when he wasn’t, so he turned, bumping his knees against Jun’s, and leaned forward to rest his chin on the other man’s shoulder, staring at the beautiful face as Ohno’s sweet voice started to fill the suddenly subdued bar.

“Jun,” he whispered in a teasing tone, loud enough for only his boyfriend. “Do you know what I want to do right now?”

Apparently the effort he had put into making himself sound sexy worked and Jun let out a soft gasp as he threaded his fingers through Nino’s, even though he wasn’t exactly unused to Nino’s raunchier side, which had come out only a few months ago but had so far been insatiable. It had started with Jun actually, getting a little too worked up after they had closed the shop one day and going down on his knees for Nino, who had been able to accept at least that much intimacy in his unsure state.

After a few more similar situations, it had progressed to Nino finally giving in to him and—shaking the whole time under the gentle touches—allowing Jun to fuck him behind the shop counter. And of course once they were finished, he insisted he needed to be carried up to their shared bed.

It was a memorable first time, and followed by a second and a third, although in much more comfortable places, and suddenly Nino was responding in kind to Jun’s advances, greedily initiating kisses during work hours in the kitchen, or waking Jun up in the morning with a mouth around his cock.

Or whispering sexily in his ear while they were in public and there was nothing his victim could do about it.

“I want you to take me on the counter right now, that’s what I want,” he gasped, his lips next to Jun’s ear. “I want you inside of me so bad…fucking me until I can’t think straight…”

“Nino,” he sighed back, then turned and pressed their cheeks together, and Nino smirked, knowing that his boyfriend wanted that too, at least after being given the suggestion. In reality, though, he couldn’t even steal a kiss, and as they were right now was already too intimate and Sho-chan would probably chide them as soon as they pulled apart.

“Hey Jun.” This time his lips were brushing against his skin, although the words were still only loud enough to make it into his ear and no one else’s. “I love you.”

It seemed like all of the noise in the bar died completely in that moment, leaving Nino with just his own heartbeat ringing in his ears, accelerated by alcohol and sexual tension.

At the words that he had no doubt been waiting to hear for a while, Jun pulled back so he could meet Nino’s eyes, his own still dark with emotion, want being the most prominent but not the only one.

“Tell me that tomorrow morning when you’re sober,” he teased softly, and suddenly the chink of glasses broke their moment and Nino realized that Ohno’s number was over and that Aiba had come back to life.

The two of them finally straightened up as Aiba set their new drinks in front of them with a cheerful smile, and Sho’s warning (albeit amused) look didn’t slip his notice, so Nino tried to hide himself in his alcohol instead of facing him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t mean the words, or that they were only coming out because he drunk, it was just that… he really did love Jun, had always loved him but had ran from it first of all, then pushed it aside when he thought Jun had betrayed him, and then… it was all too scary, to think that things might completely fall apart, or that Nino couldn’t handle being with Jun after all, just like he had always feared.

But they were here and Jun understood him better than even in school, how to make him smile with his favorite cookies, how to calm him down with a few gentle words, how to make him come undone with the right touches. And although the terror of losing Jun grew with every step they got to becoming true soul mates (the more than friends kind), Nino gained confidence in himself. Like he was learning who he really was only by being with the person he loved.

And he had finally gathered enough confidence to say it, now that he realized that what Jun had wanted all along was actually him and not what Nino had pretended to be, and he knew how much it would mean to Jun to hear it from his own lips after all these years, after all the shit Nino had put him through.

He certainly did love Jun and he would say it in the morning as well, when they were both sober, and naked, and satisfied with each other.

“Oh-chan!” Aiba’s features lightened up even more when the older man sat down on Nino’s other side, and he already had a drink prepared for him. “That was amazing, as usual!”

“Thanks Aiba-chan,” Ohno grinned back as he picked up the glass, and his eyes were just as glazed over as the bartender’s when they looked at each other.

In his drunken euphoria, Nino couldn’t do anything but smile and grip Jun’s hand while he caught up with his favorite fisherman, but it was already late and he wanted Jun badly enough that they only stayed for one more drink before making an excuse and bidding their friends a good night.

They walked back in the dark, Nino unable to keep his hand off of Jun’s shaped ass and Jun not making an effort to keep him from doing so, and they shared a deep kiss on the back steps before they managed to get the door open. They both stumbled on the stairs going up to their flat, Nino giggling as he did so, but they made it to the bed without any problems, and he was finally able to feel Jun against him, reminding himself that in the morning he would say it. It would be the first thing, he promised himself.

They had sex, drawn out because of the alcohol and wanting each other all night, and when he finally came Nino was a blubbering mess, gasping breaths and calling Jun’s name with each thrust. And after that they fell asleep right away, Nino securely wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.

In the morning they both woke up late and surprisingly, Jun was the one watching him when Nino opened his heavy eyes, his head fuzzy with lingering fatigue. Jun’s fingers were running through his hair and he was wearing a satisfied smirk, as if he was waiting for Nino to wake up enough to properly tease him about the previous night.

But Nino had something to say first before that, and he managed to croak it out on the second try.

“I love you.”

Jun laughed, pleased but on the verge of amused as well.

He pulled Nino tighter against him and his second hand joined the first in sliding across his skin comfortingly, feeling every inch he could before he replied, completely satisfied.

“I love you too.”


End file.
